User blog:EndZone45/What MC3 Did Wrong
Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. It's tied with its predecessor as my favourite Modern Combat games. But like everything in this world, it has problems. ---- First of all, this is one of the problems that has existed when the game came out and the issue is magnified ten times more today. It's the connection issues. Tell me that you haven't experienced "Connection Lost" or "Failed to save profile" when trying to log into Fallen Nation these days. It's crazy! And yes, these problems extend ALL the way back to when the game was released in 2011. So many times I log into MC3, find a match, then get kicked out two minutes later after joining the match saying "Failed to save profile" or "Connection lost". Ever since I created my EndZone49 Gameloft Live! account to play MC3 on, the "Failed to save profile" message doesn't pop up anymore, but Connection lost keeps popping up. And on top of all that, when these messages don't show up, the game has a tendency to erratically at unexpected moments, crash. I've experienced this quite a lot when using the "Search match" feature, or switching through menus too fast. Another problem with Fallen Nation, just like most other Modern Combat games, is that while most of the weapons are well-balanced, beautiful, and "feel" good, some of them are pretty annoyingly overpowered. And when I think of overpowered weapons in MC3, I think about the terrifying, hated, deadly, nooby, overpowered, no-skill ZXD grenade launcher. You can easily, without skill, get across-the-map kills with it, since its projectile can bounce and doesn't explode after quite a while. And then up close, the impact damage or invisible explosion will kill ya! TXR-Reaper. I love the weapon, but with FMJ, it gets a little silly in terms of power. The same applies for the OPS55, which I currently have in one of my classes with the Suppressor and FMJ. Overall, while gun balancing in MC3 is considerably better than the games that came out after it, there are still problems with the weapon balancing. This one is a little more negative, but it's something I can't stand. How the f**k did Gameloft not patch the sticky grenade and throwing knife glitch already? It's been reported so many times and somehow they've been totally oblivious about it for four years! This glitch, is infuriating. Here's how you do it. You kill an enemy. You stand on top of their dead body. Then, just as they're about to respawn (which is when the body disappears), you chuck a sticky grenade or a throwing knife down on their body, and then they respawn. They will still have the sticky grenade or throwing knife stuck to their body, and they're dead. While this issue can be resolved with Armor, this is still a painful bug. Next up, while I think MC3 has a diverse range of maps, and all of them are quite good, some of them very good or some of my favs, there's just so much crap on the maps that you can get stuck on, especially on Divide, Recon, and Alert. Picture it like this. Someone's shooting at you. You're running to take cover, but then your character gets stuck on a random wooden box that could be laying down on the ground. You try to run past it, but it's too late. You're dead. I find myself just running into so many boxes and crates and whatnot and I get slowed down, or sometimes killed. It sucks. This complaint only applies for the campaign, but it's something that pisses me right the fuck off sometimes, especially when I'm trying to complete a mission on Extreme difficulty. Why are enemies so powerful in close-quarters? They can literally down you in two shots in close-range. If your taking cover behind a wall, crouching, and then you stand up and there's an enemy right at the other side, you're dead! And yet, this problem doesn't exist in any other Modern Combat game. So why does Fallen Nation have ridiculously powerful enemies up close when they nailed the enemy balance in campaign in the previous two titles? Who can understand that? Not me, that's for sure. Another problem I have: FMJ rounds should have some form of downside. Let's face it here - FMJ is an attachment that pretty much everybody runs on their weapon. It gives you a significant boost to your weapon's performance. But at least give it a downside, like maybe an increased recoil and hip-spread? Because FMJ is without flaw. It's an attachment that gives you one massive, hard-to-overcome benefit at the expense of nothing. It's a mainstay in an MC3 weapon attachment slot. This one is more of a minor one, but it does piss me off sometimes. It's the person that calls out stuff in the multiplayer. Why the hell would you say "Try harder! They're taking the lead!" Why? Also, the Korean accents are so overdone and exaggerated. Face it. At the beginning of a match in Scramble, when the KPR dude called out "Eliminate the opposing team," it just sounds... hilarious. They're way too overdone. And don't even get me started on "We've lost a man, sir", "Takedown confirmed! Ha ha ha", or lost a man!" Also, why is the [[Sticky grenade] in this game so underpowered? The only way you can get a kill with it is by sticking someone with it. It has NO radius, and won't kill anybody that walks through the explosion radius. And against enemies running Armor, they just won't kill. Even if you stick them, it doesn't do enough damage to kill them. Here in MC3, we also have overpowered perks. Overpowered perks is a problem. Tell me Armor Elite, which adds +50% Max Health, isn't annoying. Tell me enemies zipping all over the map with Athlete Elite (I do use it in most of my classes though) isn't annoying. Tell me enemies that only need 1 kill to obtain a Satellite Scan with Field Specialist Elite isn't annoying. Also, players should NEVER be able to purchase military support. I mean, isn't it just flat-out annoying when you start a match and a rich noob on the other team calls in a Bomber and the next thing you know, you have a C-130 Hercules hunting your ass down? (The Bomber in MC3 is one of the most powerful killstreaks in the series.) On the topic of kill streaks, I don't like how we can't shoot down the Satellite Scan. Sure, you have Camouflage to counter the Satellite Scan, but still, I'm glad they changed the Satellite Scan into the Recon Aircraft in future Modern Combat titles. Also, the Airstrike is absolutely worthless. The spot where it chooses to bomb is so random and 80-90% of the time, you don't even get a kill and the airstrike just bombs an isolated part of the map or it just decides to go haywire and land on top of you, which thankfully doesn't get you killed. Last but certainly not least, we have one of the biggest and most annoying problems about MC3, and a problem in every single Modern Combat game. It's the spawns. The spawns in Modern Combat 3, are, without a heartbeat of a doubt, atrocious. I would go as far to say that Fallen Nation has the worst spawns of any Modern Combat game. I get killed, enemy camps in corner, I spawn where I die and he guns me down. I die, I spawn, grenade right at my feet and I get blown up. I die, and respawn in the crosshairs of the six-player enemy team. The spawns in Fallen Nation are not only unsafe, but erratic. They're very unpredictable, and they're also very random. ---- Anyway, those are some things that I felt MC3 definitely did wrong. Leave your thoughts down in the comments field below. - Enzo Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts